


Two in one.

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Creepy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, F/F, Horror, Hugs, Kissing, Mating Rituals, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Penetrative Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Rough Kissing, Self-cest, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I believe that all horror stories made on the internet are by default, Creepypasta. Therefore, fan fics can't exist for everything is canon because no canon can exist. Regardless, I will claim this work as Fan Fiction and it's characters as ocs. I would like to improve my work so please leave criticism. Positive, negative, or otherwise.Here's more about the undead, mirror, double, monster. This time sex happens.
Relationships: Creepypasta/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Two in one.

It was dark and cold in the basement. It's why I like to stay in here. Sometimes I wonder if I'm rotting down here or growing like a mold. Especially now that I've seen what I have seen. That is if I saw anything at all and it all wasn't just some form if delusional hallucinations. Right now, I really and truly don't know.

It's probably better if I just explained what happened.

It was all a while ago. I was just laying down, trying to get to sleep. At least lay there to pretend to sleep or rest. Then I heard something from behind me, from the mirror. Claws or shoes tapping with each step. I continued to lay there. I am not 100% sure why I didn't move or run. Maybe I thought if I just didn't move they would think I was dead, or that it would be over soon if I didn't fight, or that I thought I could fall asleep and remain asleep through whatever they were going to do. At least I could die sleeping instead of aware and in pain. Then the footsteps stopped and a voice so very much like mine spoke up, "Are you scared?" 

Yeah, great idea you green, black, and red copy of me. Ask a creepy question to set the mood. I didn't answer because I sort of was. She got closer and talked more, "It's okay to be scared. Just tell me when to stop." I felt something heavy get on my back. Then arms wrapped around me. It was both shocking and unsurprising. Shocking because I was expecting any form of myself to immediately kill me upon sight. Unsurprising because she has repeatedly shown a want to give affection to me for whatever reason. Sure, she says she loves me and can't live without me. That doesn't mean she means it.

Not too many people I know who say that actually do.

Her arms moved around me and her legs wrapped around me. I wanted to be quiet. I felt wrong for this. That I was willing to lay down and die. That I was sick enough to enjoy the touch of myself. More so concerning she's living yet dead. I wanted to be silent and unmoving but I couldn't stop from making a sound. It made me feel so weak for not being able to shallow the sound, added on to the fact that I kept moving. It made me sick to want the touch to seek comfort in my own corpus. She was whispering, "I want to make you happy and safe." I whimpered almost wanting and it made me so sickingly pathetic.

She was kissing me, from the shoulders up to the neck. Then there was pain. Like being bitten but not hard enough to bleed. Then she started moving against me like I had been moving in response. This time I had been able to shallow my noises. It was only for a few moments. I cannot hold my breathe forever. In that time, the friction has continued. It was better than I thought it would be. While she had nothing to enter me with, the fact that she was basically dry humping me from behind meant that I was being rubbed against the place I was sleeping. I started being much louder than I had intended. 

Then there was a footsteps upstairs. The movement stopped, I could hear her running back into the mirror. I was alone.

The End.


End file.
